The Truth, and Nothing Else A HHR Love Triangle
by LupinsLady
Summary: Ron's her boyfriend. Harry's just a friend. But as feelings fade and get stronger, all this may change. This fic will get very upsetting, as frindships fall apart, all because two boys love the same girl...
1. I Love You, Hermione!

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the only two people in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh get out, Harry. Just go" Hermione Granger was in tears. Her boyfriend's best friend, Harry Potter, had just admitted to her that he is madly in love with her.

Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley had no idea about this. Hermione didn't know what to do. She was so overcome by shock; she took her emotions out on Harry. Deep down, Hermione was slightly happy about Harry's revelation. But she still loved Ron…

"I'm so sorry if I upset you, Herm, but I can't hold my feelings in any longer! You're the one for me!" Harry said. Hermione was taken aback at his honesty.

At that moment, Ron, Fred and George came bursting into the common room. Hermione quickly hid her face in her book to hide her tears. Harry looked at his best friend, whom he had just betrayed, with a look of guilt. Harry now realised that, if he wanted to be happy, he had to have Hermione …

Ron went over and kissed Hermione's forehead, although Hermione said "Hi!" she still pretended to be engrossed in her book.

Ron looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay, Herm? Ron asked concerned. Hermione flinched, for Ron had just used the same nickname for her as Harry had, while he was declaring his love for her.

"I'm fine" Hermione said quickly.

BANG! Hermione, Harry and Ron jumped out of their skin and glared at Fred and George. They were messing with a small, round item with two poles sticking out each side.

"Sorry!" Fred said sheepishly.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked. George stood up, proudly.

"I was hoping someone would ask! It's a Reverator. It's like a modern day owl. It passes messages to who ever you want it to. All you have to type in their address here," He pointed to a little screen, "and off it goes!"

Ron was fascinated. Hermione wasn't even listening and Harry was too stressed out to care.

"Does it work?" Ron asked.

"Well, no. Not yet…" George said, not as proudly as he was before.

Ron looked disappointed. He had been hoping to get one. His owl, Pigwidgeon, wasn't in the best of shape.

The portrait door opened and a group of first years stepped into the common room. One of the girls looked excited when she saw Fred and George.

"Hey, Meg," She whispered to her friend. "Look its TJ and PJ!" Meg looked and ran over to them. Fred and George looked horrified. Ron face was going red from laughter and even Harry cracked a smile.

"TJ and PJ?" Ron asked. For once in their lives,

Fred and George looked embarrassed.

"It sounds cooler than Fred and George." PJ, I mean George, replied.

With that, they ran up to the common room to get away from Meg and her friend.

Ron shook his head, smiling. Then the smile faded of his face when he saw Hermione's chair was empty. It was 9.00pm now and the students were returning to the common room. Where could she have possibly gone?

"There is definitely something wrong with her." Ron said, worried. "She isn't acting normal!"

Harry turned away. He knew exactly what was wrong with her.


	2. My Mione

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that I didn't create. However, I do own the characters that I did create.**

Hermione was running as fast as she could down the corridor, with so many thoughts going hrough her head. Such thoughts included "Do I love Harry?" and "What will I do about Ron?".

Hermione was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Professor Snape and Professor Mc Gonagall walking the opposite way, discussing something. Hermione ran right past them and continued running until she heard Professor Mc Gonagall shouting.

"MS.GRANGER!"

Hermione turned around. Professor Mc Gonagall was storming towards her. Professor Snape followed, obviously delighted at the prospect of Hermione Granger getting into trouble.

"Now, Ms.Granger. Why are you out of your common room? In fact, what on earth do you think your doing, running around the corridor?"Professor Mc Gonagall was fuming.

Hermione went as red as a tomato and Snape stood behind Professor Mc.Gonagall with a smirk on his face.

"Em ... well, you see, Professor. I had a bet with Fred that I ,eh, could run up and down the corridor and back to the common room in less than five minutes ..." Hermione trailed off. Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now, Ms. Granger. You could have come up with a better lie than that. I would have thought you were clever enough." Professor Snape said, sneering. Hermione looked at him, with a look of pure hatred.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. 15 points from Gryffindor. Now get BACK to your common room NOW!" Professor Mc Gonagall lost her temper.

Hermione turned away quickly and went back to the common room, hoping it was empty.

But it wasn't. There was one person there. It was Harry.

"Hermione" He said softly when he saw her. She looked at her feet, not knowing what to say to him, for once in her life ...

"Um, Ron. He went looking for you. He was really worried 'cause you were acting strange and ... you know..." Harry trailed off. Hermione found her voice.

"Listen, Harry. I'm quite tired. I'm going to go to bed." Hermione turned to make her way up the stairs.

"No, wait!" Harry said quickly. "We've got to talk about this sooner or later!"

"Ok, then. I pick later. Night Harry!" She went up the stairs.

The portrait door opened and Ron came in, muttering angrily to himself.

"Bluddy Mc Gonagall and Snape!" He looked at Harry.

"I had to come back. Mc Gonagall and Snape saw me. Mc Gonagall took 20 points of me and she muttered something about it being the second time tonight. Dunno what she was on about. Anyway, any sign of My Mione?

My Mione was one of Rons pet names for Hermione and it really annoyed Harry.

"Yeah, she came back." Harry said quietly. Ron was delighted.

"Right! I'm going to bed. Night mate!" Ron made his way up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Harry sat alone in the common room, thinking. Mate? Harry wondered for how much longer Ron would be calling him that ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
